Chii means happiness
by SailorYue
Summary: Told in Fye's POV about how and why he created Chii NOTE: discontinued
1. Lonelyness

_Hi! this is my first posting TRC fanfic. This is more or less Fai-chi pairing. Dont get me wrong, im a kurofai shipper, and i plan on posting a kurofai one at he same time as this one. anyways, on with the fic!_

DISCLAIMER: i dont own any of TRC characters :-(

Summery: Fye's POV on how and why he creted Chi

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Living here in the palace is rather lonely. There IS a village, but its 5 miles away, and theres very little populous, mostly because of the weather. Besides, not to many people would want to be friends with the royal magician. My name is Fye D. Flowright and yes, I was lonely, yearning for someone to tlak to. One evening that would end up chanign.

I was looking out my balcony window one evening, preparing to go to bed. the moon was full and thesky was clear for once. In the twilighti saw something down in the courtyard. Some sort of creature was struggling. Always curious i had decided to see what it was, so i grabbed my fur cloak and went down to see. Taking a closer look i saw that it was a snow fox, but it seemed to be seriously wounded, limping and struggling to move. I decided that i oughta help the poor thing so i wrapped my cloak around it and brought it inside. Luckily i didnt run into any of the staff on the way to my room.

I entered and locked my door and lay the snow fox on the floor near my bed to look and see what was wrong with it. mostly it seemed to be exhausted and had a broken paw. A feircer beast must have attacked it and chased it up here. I took pity on the fox and decided to help it. i wrapped its wounded pw with some bandages from my bathrrom and gave it some water to drink. the snow fox soon fell asleep and i looked down on its sleeping form and decided to keep it, atleast untill its back to its normal health..

------

Whiile nursing the snow fox i had decided to keep her. If i set her free she may be attacked gain. So i named her Chii. It means happyness and since takeng care of her, i feel happier now. But still, even with my new pet i still felt lonely. I wished for _human_ companion. And then it came to me.

It of course would be a dangerous and complicated peice of trickery to do that, but i watned to tryt anyways. I had decided to transform Chii into a person.

-----------------------------------------

_-sigh- OK pls dont kill me. tell me what you think of it and try to be nice. i know its a short chapter but i fealt that it would either be an extremely long chapter or a semi short one nd i chose short. This idea came to be briefly and had to get ONE of my stories down on the net rather than stuck in a note book. anywatys i hope you liked it._

_  
R&R and ill get the next chapter up! _


	2. Creativity

Hi again. here's chapter 2.

Reveiw reply(s): **Touketsu Iji:** i chose a snow fox cuz that sorta seemed the most logical. i remember the artical in Feb's Anime insider and how they described Chi's ears. plus to me, thats what they look lik, fox ears.

Disclaimer: i wish i did but i dont own Fye or Chii :-(

anyways, on with the story:

-------------------------------------------------------------

Creating a life, artificialy, is a very delecate process. its not something to be taken lightly, for sure. It also requires a great deal of power and its not just your average spell. I remember hearing a legend fo a certain magician who had created many a life, both physical and spiritual, tho his name escapes me. (a/n 3 guesses who ;-)) . In any case i had to be careful at how i would go about doing this.

Ashura-ou was off visiting a neighboring country for diplomatic matters so this week would be a perfect week. I could go about this uninterupted. I first had to create a special potion that would ease the transfiguration process on Chii. It would make it less painful for the both of us.

------------

_From the journal of Fye D Flowright _

_Day 1  
_First i did my research on this enchantment. Any number of things could go wrong with it, but there was no way id stop now.  
Day 3  
Things seemed to be going fairly well. Chii seemed to be responding well to my powers, tho i had no idea how tiring this would be, even after only 3 days, still, i knew i could do this.  
_Day 7_  
After the first week of the transfiguration, Chii already had a humanoid form, but she still had fox like features, fur where it should not be and her head was mostly animalistic; but otherwise, as tiring this is, it seemed to be going quite well. Aty this point Ive started to read to her. To see if i can get any responce from her. She does seem to enjoy the stories i read. Especialy Town with No People Mostly i get inquisitory growls. I havent given her a voice yet, which i will start tomorow.  
_Day 12_  
Chii's form was near complete. her skin was very fair, her hair was the palest of auburns. Her body was completely human. Well, except for her ears. they still retain a fox-like quality. For some reason i cant change them either. Perhaps they may end up staying that way. In anycase With in 2 days, Chii will awaken. I cant hardly wait. Also, aside from awaiting that day, the king had returned. When asked why i was so tired, i knew it would be very bad to say i was creating a life, so i simply smiled and told him that i was having trouble sleeping.

Creating life can be a taboo. Whether or not a success is at hand, the being you create is 100 percent your responsibility.

-------------

Today is the day Chii awakens; I watch her waiting for her to stir. When she did start to i knealt in front of her in anticipation. She opened here eyes and looked up at me. "chi?" she asked in a small voice. I smiled down at her. "hello Chii. My name is Fye." I told her. "Fye..." she repeated, her big brown eyes filled with pure inocense.

-------------------------------------------------

ok...all done this chapter. in case yoyur wondering why i wrote part of it like a jounal entry, was cuz thats the best way i could think of describing him describing createing her. again, sorry for the shortness, this will be a short-fic, theres only 2 more chapters left really.

oh and a PS disclaimer, the boook Town with no People was Chi's fav book in Chobits so there for the title belongs to **CLAMP**

**please R&R so i can gett the next chapter (which i will try to make longer) up! **


End file.
